How We Do That
by BrownEyesSparkle07
Summary: Bree and Chase need to get Klarina and Leo together. I Adopated this story from Anubis08 (if you wonder.)
1. Chapter 1:Klarina

Hiya! its Chloe again and i would like to thank **Anubis08** for leting me

take over the nest story in the world named "How We Do That" ok so here is Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not "**OWN" **_Lab Rats 2012. Or Klarina its Anubis08 OC not mine._

**Leo Pov****  
****I was in the kitchen watching Bree and Chase cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Bree looks happier with Chase than with Ethan.******

**"You know your staring is kinda creepy," Adam said as he walked behind me.******

**"****Yeah, yeah I know, Mom already lectured me," I said.****  
****Adam just shook his head and went down to the lab.****  
****"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled.****  
****I looked through the door to see KLARINA!?****  
****What's she doing here?****  
****I had to check myself before I opened the door.****  
****"Hi Leo! Can I come in?" she said.****  
****"S-S-sure you can," I sputtered.******

**Klarina looked gorgeous. Her silky strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a bun. She was wearing a strapless pink shirt and khaki shorts with pink flip-flops.****  
****"Hey can we go- AWWWW THEY GOT TOGETHER!" Klara said as she walked in.******

**" Yep we did," Chase said kissing Bree.****  
****" Okay guys we're gonna go upstairs and tell her about the YOU-KNOW-WHAT," I said.****  
****We all took a vote as to if we should or should not tell Klarina about their bionics. The vote was anonymus.****  
****Okay so we went upstairs to my room and we sat down on my bed.****  
****" Okay , Klari, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure you'll believe me," I started.****  
****" Sure I'll believe you, Leo," she said.****  
****" Okay so you know how Adam broke the door off your locker, How Bree got over to the cheerleader in under a second, and how the bell hurt Chase's ears? Well they are bionic superhumans. They have this chip implanted in their necks that give them superpowers. Adam has super strength and heat vision. Bree has super speed. Chase has super smarts and a commando app Big D likes to call Spike made out of pure testosterone." I said in one breath.****  
****"WHAT THE CRAP!?" Klarina screamed.****  
****"He's not lying. We really are bionic. See?" Chase said.****  
****I looked down. I was in my spiderman underpants.****  
****"Not funny Bree!" I said, embarassed.****  
****"Good work, honey bear," Chase said, kissing her.****  
****All of a sudden I felt like there was nothing for me to stand on. Then I realised it was because Adam lifted the bed up - with us on it!****  
****"Adam, put us down gently," I said.****  
****He threw us down.****  
****"Okay, well , I just need time to think this out. See you guys tommorow!" Klarina said.****  
****I was so overwhelmed by her beauty that I didn't notice that they tucked me in and turned the lights off.****  
****))))))((((((((((****  
****Chase Pov****  
****"CHASE!" I heard Bree loudly gasp.****  
****I ran in her room.****  
****"What's wrong, baby?" I asked her.****  
****" I had this dream that Ethan broke out of jail and tried to hunt you down and kill you!" she cried.****  
****"Baby, it was just a nightmare. I'm here and Ethan's stuck in jail for life," I said trying to calm her down," do you want me to stay here tonight?"****  
****She nodded.****  
****As I was getting into her bed she said, " Tommorow morning we have to think of ways to get Leo and Klarina together."****  
****I kissed her forehead.****  
****"Okay, baby."****  
****:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)****  
****Like it? Love it? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2:Rescue

_**Chase Pov**_  
Bree and I got up, got dressed, and went to school. Leo had the same lovestruck look on his face. Bree and I figured out how to get Klari and Leo together. After school Bree and I ( but mostly Bree) are going to talk to Leo and try to help him get his girl.  
After all, he helped me get Bree.  
Bree and I were in Spanish class when Davenport came busting through the door.  
"Excuse me, Senorita Rodreiguz, but I need Bree and Chase. Something's wrong with their step-mama," He said.  
She just nodded and gave us excuse papers.  
We left the classroom and saw Adam out in the hallway.  
"Okay, Davenport, what's wrong with Tasha?" Bree asked, waving her paper around.  
"Nothing- oh yeah besides the fact that she was kidnapped by my competitor, Neville Hershman," He said.  
"WHAT?!" we all screamed.  
"Okay, if your up for your next mission, it's get Tasha, give Hershman the money, and get out of there unharmed!" He said quickly.  
"We'll do it," Bree said.  
"Ditto," I said.

**_(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))_**

We're in the Hershman mansion rescuing Tasha. She's like the mom we never had.  
All of a sudden 10 bodyguards jumped out with guns.  
Adam hit 5 of them with plasma grenades and Bree knocked 4 of them out cold.  
Wait that's only nine...  
I saw a guy jump up from behind a wall and prepare to shoot.  
I was able to get the forcefield around Adam and myself. I can almost get Bree if I can-  
*BANG!*  
I saw Bree fall.

**Adam Pov**  
I saw Chase run to Bree.  
He checked where she got hit and then turned around and attacked the man who shot her.  
I sprang into action. I went over to Bree. She was hit on her hip, so it's not too bad.  
"Adam, activate leader app," Davenport said.  
Weird, for once I know what to do.  
I grabbed Bree bridal style and went to Hershman's room.  
"Hershman!" I yelled," give us Tasha. I have the 536,000 dollars you want!"  
He had Tasha chained up beside him. I sat Bree down and cut Tasha's chains. I threw the money at him, picked up Bree and Tasha, and ran for my life.  
"Are you guys okay? What happened to Bree? Where's Chase?Is he okay?" she asked.  
"We're fine, Bree got hit by a bullet, Chase is killing the guy who shot Bree, and physically-yep. Emotionally-no." I said.  
We passed Chase standing over a dead body.  
I stopped and passed Bree over to Chase.

**Chase Pov**  
"Chase? What happened? Am I dead?" Bree said weakly. That's the first thing she's said since she was shot.  
"Yeah, baby, it's me. You got shot by a bodyguard but he's dead now, not you," I said.  
I'm so happy she's alive!

"Guys, don't mean to break up the happy couple but, GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF THERE!" Davenport yelled.  
We got outside and I saw Davenport's helicopter come and pick us up.  
"Nice work, guys," Davenport said.  
I kissed Bree and fell asleep.

_**A/N: That was Chapter 2!**_

_**XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxox**_

_**Chloe**_


	3. Chapter 3:Healing

**I don't own Lab Rats or anything else.**

Chase Pov  
The good news is that they got the bullet out of Bree's hip. But it's going to take a long time for her to heal. The good thing is that Davenport installed a healing app in the three of us so if we get hurt on missions, we heal quicker than the normal human.  
Tasha's okay, just a little shaken. She said that Hershman didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted the ransom money.  
Bree is in Davenport's hospital. The doctor's know about our bionics. So when we're hurt, we really are hurt. I don't think Davenport told the doctors about the heal app, though.  
I feel really bad because when they told me she might not heal, I kind of turned into Spike and attacked them.

**A/N: Sorry its short! i didn't want to write more or change it because the frist three Chapter were Anubis08 and ya! i hope you understand! i'll Update tomarrow another Chapter! oh ya before i forget I wanted to say that my brithday is the 25th of Decmember! my B-day is in 19 days! yayya!**


End file.
